


Taken

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 69 More Kinks of Darkpilot [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 69 kinks, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben wants to switch things up a bit.





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Written for the prompt "anal sex".

Ben’s been wanting to do this for a long time, but there’s a problem: his and Poe’s size differences, basically. He is so huge, and Poe…Poe seems almost delicate next to him. Poe insists he’s not delicate, but it doesn’t stop Ben from acting during sex like he’ll break. Even when he gives into pleas to go harder, he does it just for Poe’s sake.

  
Now…now even as he stands before Poe, he’s hesitant to say it, but he does anyway. “I want you to…I want…”

  
“What do you want?”

  
“I want you to take me.”

  
Poe’s eyes are wide, dilated – he looks so beautiful in this moment that Ben longs for him more. Then, “I just need to get something.”

  
They have the lubricant, and the pillows, and Poe is so gentle in preparing Ben that it feels like a tease, and yet it also makes Ben love him even more. Then again, he’s loving Poe more and more by the day. This man is completion, this man is perfection. When Poe slides home, it feels so good just having Poe moving in him, and Poe moans in relief. Their moans mingle in that moment, their bodies connected as Poe thrusts into Ben slowly. Ben groans in frustration, in impatience; he’s not delicate.

  
“Harder.” He all but begs, and Poe obliges. Ben keens in bliss with every thrust and Poe’s hand on his shaft just adds to the pleasure. Ben begs, begs for more touches, more thrusts, and Poe’s murmuring about how beautiful he is. In this moment, Poe’s his air, his sky, and he loves, how he loves –

  
When he comes, Ben moans Poe’s name, and Poe follows, and he feels so warm inside Ben that it’s wonderful. They collapse, Poe withdrawing from Ben’s opening and holding him close.

  
“It was wonderful,” Ben says.

  
“No problem,” Poe says. “No problem at all.”


End file.
